


A Cheating Scandal

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Cheating, F/M, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 23:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Mobster AU. Draco finds out that his wife, Hermione has been cheating on him with your best friend, Harry Potter.





	A Cheating Scandal

Draco stared down at the picture of Hermione with distaste. “Y/N.” He summoned as he pressed the button on the intercom.”Come in here for a moment, please?”

A moment later, you entered the office and gently tugged at the hem of your pencil skirt. “Mr. Malfoy?” you spoke.

He carefully slid the photo of Hermione across the desk before beckoning you over to examine it. “What does this look like?”

You felt your eyes grow wide at the sight of Draco’s wife locking lips with another man in what looked like the home he had shared with her for over six years. “Well, sir, it seems that your wife has quite a reputation about her.”

“Do you recognize the man in the photo?” His pencil thin eyebrow raised well under his hairline.

Squinting, you nearly dropped the photo once you sidereal the man whom had been locking lips with Hermione had been your best friend, Harry Potter. “I-I-I can-”

“Deal with it.” He demanded slowly. “If I lay a finger on either of them, I’m afraid my anger will get the best of me. And I cannot risk another body on my belt.”

“Yes, sir.” you nodded before taking the photo and tucking it underneath your arm before you marched out of the room and sat behind your desk before pulling your telephone towards you and dialing Harry Potter’s phone number. As the ringing continued, your fingers tapped on the surface of the your desk in rampant motions.

“Potter, explain yourself right now.” You left the message before hanging the phone up and turning back to the computer in front of you. A few minutes later, your phone rang out,startling you.

“Potter?” You answered, knowing it was him on the other line. Nobody had the extension to your phone number except Draco, your boss and Harry,  your best friend

“We were drunk the other night. I took her out after Ginny and I had a fight. She needed to get away from everyone.”

Scoffing you rolled your eyes.”Draco’s going to have you murders, your bloody fool!” you angrily whispered into the phone. “Are you out of your goddamn mind?”

“What did he see?”

“You and Hermione locking lips, you insolent idiot!”

“Do you know who took the pictures?”

“No.” You rolled your eyes. “Stay away for a while.”

A week later, photographs of Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had splashed across the newspaper article in a seemingly double suicide.

“I told you, I would handle it.” you stormed into Draco’s office.

“A slap on the wrist clearly didn’t stop either of them from fooling around behind my back.” He shrugged as he sipped at his tea.

“What next?” you spat. “Me? Or yourself?”

“The next person who crosses me.” He deadpanned, raising a challenging brow towards you.

“You’re a fool.” You grimaced as you stormed out of the place.


End file.
